A Past Not So Easily Forgotten
by Olivia Whitlock
Summary: For the average man the past always has a stronger pull than the future.-Quote By: JJ Dewey, Reposeted, Had 25 reviews before, Blossom/Brick R&R Full Summary Inside
1. The Prologue

A Past Not So Easily Forgotten

By: Olivia Whitlock

Chapter 1

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken.**

**I have changed and fixed many things involving this story and I like it much better now and if you read the original version of it I hope you also find it to be better than it once was. Some changes- The title Before(Pains Of The Past) Now(A Past Not So Easily Forgotten), So it's been renamed, mostly rewritten, and reposted! Also it only went to three chapters before I removed it, but I plan to finish it this time. And it previously had 25 reviews.**

**Just to let you know that I am fairly certain that there will be little spelling errors but if there are please just tell me kindly and I will fix them. As for proper punctuation there may be many times when I do not put them where they are required. So if my mistakes are in anyway involving commas, semicolons, apostrophes, and the like please do not be to upset with me. Also if anyone would like to be my Beta for that main reason just tell me I would appreciate it.**

**Now for information on the story itself...**

**They are physically ten year olds at first but remember that they are emotionally and mentally ten year old boys that are very immature. Even though their bodies have aged their minds have not, so yes they will grow throughout this story and they will be forced to do it faster than most.**

**The Rowdyruffs Pov only.**

**Sorry for the extra long author notes I will try not to make them so long next time.**

* * *

_Full Summary: Ten year old Brick, Boomer, and Butch have accidentally come across one of Him's little toys... and of course them being who they are they manage to break it. Only afterwards they find out that it was not a toy like they had originally thought... it was something much more dangerous and very powerful._

_Soon they awake to a time very different than their own, a time seven years into the future where they find many things have changed mainly... themselves, they come to realize that they have awoken as teenagers._

_If you think that's bad listen to this, in order not to be found out by Him they now have to act like their teenage selves would act. A lot easier said than done seeing as they have no knowledge of anything that's going on around them let alone what has happened in all these years. And here's an interesting question while their in the future playing out their older selves where are the Rowdyruffs of that time period at?_

_The small summary everyone sees before clicking on the story itself is subject to change, over and over again._

--

Chapter 1: The Prologue

_**Brick's POV**_

"I'm bored..." I say with a sigh as I flop down onto one of Him's fuzzy pink chairs, why pink? I have no idea... maybe he's really a girl or gay... ya he's probably gay. Looking around for something to do but all I see is old chewing gum on the ceiling, soda cans littered around the room, and Boomer's new yo-yo's that's already tangled up.

This is stupid, I need some excitement around here... something to do for fun maybe we should rob a bank? No, we did that this week already...

"Let's go bug those dumb sissy powderpuffs! I'll go look for the bugs!" Boomer says jumping up and running off to find some stupid bugs, sighing I roll my eyes at my idiotic little brother.

"No... I don't feel like _bugging_ them right now..."

No... the only one who still afraid of bugs is Bubbles so Boomer would be the only one having fun if we did that and Blossom's probably still- "Oh, that's right you still can't face your girlfriend after you-" Sitting up immediately from my relaxed position I cut him off with a cold glare and responded in a deadly calm voice.

"She's not my girlfriend..."

Butch just mutters something that sounds an awful lot like a 'ya, right...'

Man he's really asking for it...

"What did you say?"

He just rolls his eyes and replies, "I said your right... she's not your girlfriend, not anymore anyways after what you did..."

Deciding to ignore the last part, I just flop backwards into the chair again and try to relax but it's not easy when one brother is asking for a fight and the other... where did Boomer go off to? Oh, right the bugs... that idiot. Leaning farther back I let my mind wonder to earlier this week, after the bank robbery well attempted robbery... damn. Why do we aways end up losing or retreating from those stupid girls we're stronger, faster, and smarter then them but we still lose...

Closing my eyes I try to just forget about it and maybe take a nap.

'We're the Powerpuff Girls! We never lose!'

'We're good, you're evil, so of course we'll win'

My eyes snap open and I frown at the memories that plague me, Butch is wrong I don't care that Blossom is mad at me, for all I care she can stay mad at me forever.

"So... where's Boomer?"

I ask while looking around the lair of Him... our current father... or you can call him our father of the week, Him and Mojo switch off with us from time to time. So I guess you could say we have two fathers but that sounds kinda I dunno 'wrong' would that make Him the girl of the two he's the one with all the pink afterall, you know I don't really think I want to know, anyways...

"I think that idiot went to look for some bugs." Oh that's right, he's not back yet? Man he gets slower every day. Why did I get stuck with such dumb brothers anyways?

_**Boomer's POV**_

After getting back from bug collecting with a bucket I found in Him's bathroom, I stop just around the corner and listen to my brothers talk, I know I shouldn't eavesdrop on them but I do it anyways... all the time actually. But only because Brick never tells me anything important like he does Butch, I think he thinks I'll just mess things up or blab what he says.

Though in doing this I always seem to hear things that make me upset I mean it's one thing to call me stupid when I'm there but when I'm not or when they think I'm not anyways it makes me sad that they'll make fun of me behind my back like that. Oh great now I probably sound all whiney and sissy like those dumb Powerpuffs.

Anyways this time their talking about Brick's counterpart, Blossom I think that's her name I never really call them their names so they're easy to forget... well Butch is the one talking about her.

I know it bothers Butch and all but I don't really care if Brick has a crush or anything like it's yucky but that's up to him as long as I don't have to like one of them too, just as I'm about to walk over to them I hear Butch call me an idiot.

Why do they _always_ do that?

Even when they were talking about something that has nothing to do with me, I still get called names. I'm not even the one who like a Powderpuff and that's pretty smart of me I think! And even though we're older now they still see me the same way as they did when we were really little kids, you'd think they'd treat me a little bit different than when we were five... it's been five years but Butch still treats me like I'm stupid, okay I'm not the smartest out of us but I'm not dumb...

Brick at least doesn't voice it, well not much anyways... but I'm sure he still thinks it as much as Butch says it.

"Fine then who needs them... I'll just go play all by myself!"

I turn around and throw the bucket of bugs at the wall, not really caring about the mess even though Him will have a cow if he sees it. Then the next thing I know there's a noise like the kind you hear when concrete cracks and sure enough I see a tiny crack in the wall.

"...Uh oh..."

_**Brick's POV**_

Sitting up I look over towards the hallway of Him's lair, "What was that?" Butch just shrugs, "Well, go see then!"

Do I have to do everything myself? I asked him what it was the natural thing for him to do would be to go and see without me having to tell him to do it. He gets up and starts to complain under his breath about always being bossed around by me. Well, I am the leader so that's what I'm supposed to do... so he can just get over it. As he walks off I get try and get comfortable again, and just as I'm starting to relax and almost doze off out of boredom not from actually being tired, I hear Butch yelling.

Well I guess that means Boomer's back, what's he done this time?

I sit up rather annoyed to have to go and break them up again, from the sounds of it Butch is screaming at Boomer for breaking something... again.

"What did he do this time?"

I walk over and Boomer suddenly says he didn't mean to... I roll my eyes, I know he didn't mean to he never means to but that doesn't fix anything... "Well you did, and what do you think Him will do when he gets back from his morning jog?" I can tell Butch's upset... but then again when one of us gets punished we usually all do.

"Something's broke again." It's more of a statement than a question since I already guessed what had happened in the first place. Barely containing a yawn I look for a broken item, this is so boring and it happens all the time... though I don't see what's been broken.

Why doesn't anything new and fun happen around here once and a while... it's always the same thing over and over again. "Yes somethings broken! Look at that wall!! I have no idea how we will cover a crack that big!"

Well it's not that big... but it's big enough to get us some serious form of punishment, probably like not eating for two weeks or even worse making us assist Him in one of his plans... they never have a good ending for us. I really don't know how to hide that one either... he's bound to notice it as soon as he walks through here. And if we covered it with something he'd notice that too, sometimes he's to observant.

"Danm Boomer... I'm not in the mood to deal with Him's wrath this early today." I whack him upside his head.

"Oww, that hurt!"

Ignoring him whine and Butch glare I walk over to the wall, maybe I could push it back together. What the hell... am I stepping in?

"Boomer what the hell are all these bugs doing over here?" I turn to glare at him and he replies, "Er... well I dropped them..." Ya then why are half of them dead, bugs won't die if you_ drop _them, "What did you step on them too... there all swashed..." Even the ones that I hadn't stepped on. It was easy to tell he was lying he's always been an easy one to read, but I decide not to go into it with Butch around. It's obvious he threw the bucket at the wall, that's what cracked it and killed the bugs... why he did that though I have know idea.

"Whatever it doesn't really matter... I'm gonna see if I can pull this back to-hey... what's this?" Something is in between the wall, maybe this wall opens up like this and wasn't broken... that means Him has kept something hidden back here but what could it be?

"What's what?" Butch asks while trying to get closer without stepping on the bugs, probably not wanting to have to clean them of his shoes like I have to, damn Boomer I should make him clean them.

"Hey, what's that?" Boomer asks once his close enough to see it too, "I'm not sure... why don't you get it out of there so we can see it better."

"Why me?"

Butch smirks and says, "If you don't we'll let you take the fall for the wall all by yourself when Him gets back." I just nod and Boomer says, "That's not fair..." Though Boomer should know that we'll all be in trouble anyways, he never was much of a thinker though so I doubt he'll realize that fact.

"Tough! Now get it!" I say giving him an order, I am the leader afterall.

Boomer frowns but sticks his hand in between the crack to grab it, "It's stuck..."

"Well then pull harder!" I say starting to get annoyed, "I'm trying... it won't come out though."

Butch then pushes him out of the way, "Wuss, fine I'll do it!"

Boomer looks a bit upset he better not cry or anything, but I don't pay much attention to him since I want to see what's so important that Him has it hidden. Something personal maybe, or maybe another stupid plan to rid him of the Powerpuff Girls. We watch Butch struggle while trying to pull it out for a few minutes and then Boomer says, "What's wrong, I thought you where gonna pull it out?" He was the one with a smirk now, Butch looked pissed off as he let go and I just roll my eyes as they start their arguing, idiots! The both of them, I have to do everything!

"Both of you are morons, move it!"

Shoving them both out of the way I get a good grip of whatever it is and I pull it in one quick motion and it's out...

Falling backwards I land on my butt, they made it seem tough I shouldn't have pulled so hard, but at least I got it though, "See, that wasn't so hard!"

"Well... well it's only cause I loosened it up for ya!" Butch says and Boomer rolls his eyes while asking the question we all want to figure out, "What is it?"

I looks like a crystal ball only blue not clear... and it feels like it's rubber, "Dunno... I wonder if it bounces?" I pounder outlound and Butch just snactches it away, "Well, let's find out!" Before I can say anything like 'don't you might break it' he throws it at the ground and sure enough it bounces right back up and he catches it.

"Well, that's just dumb... why would Him hide a bouncy ball?" Boomer asks and Butch mutters something like 'You're one to talk.' "He's right though... Him wouldn't hide it if it wasn't important... or maybe powerful." I say while staring at it, "Oh come on, since when is Boomer ever right about anything... besides it just looks like a dumb ball to me and it bounces." To prove his point he just tosses it at the ground again, but this time I catch it as it bounces back up.

"Maybe it's magical!" Boomer says, Butch rolls his eyes, and I just stare at it... well we could ask Him but he'd probably get mad, take it away and punish us, but then again there's no way of knowing if Him would get mad it doesn't even seem like it's all that important anyways. If only there was a way to know his reaction to us finding this thing whatever it is, because if we knew I would know how to handle this situation better. Then the ball starts to glow many different colors and gets really bright, "What did you do?" Boomer asks and I reply, "I have no idea!"

I let go of it and back up and floats in the air and with one final bright reddish flash it starts to show images. "What's going on?" Butch asks, and Boomer smiles and says, "I was right! Ha! See it is magical!!" It's showing Him on there and he's yelling at us... it has no sound, but then I see Him snatch away the ball from Butch's hands and then the images stop and it just drops to the ground like a normal ball only that's anything but normal.

"Okay... so this thing showed us Him... I don't get it." Butch looks confused and Boomer walks up to it and starts poking at it.

"I liked it better when it was shiny."

Butch hits Boomer upside the head and calls him girly, then they get into another verbal fight. Something like 'he would make a tougher girl than he is a boy' or something of the sort, I wasn't really paying attention. This thing, whatever it is had all my attention right now. Though if those two would shut up for a minute maybe I could actually hear myself think.

"Will you two shut up for a mintue!!" I say almost shouting at them, "I think I might know what this thing does..."

It's a long shot but it's worth a try.

Butch and Boomer ask at the same time, "What?"

"Boomer... I want you to ask it a question?"

Boomer looks at me funny but I'm the leader what I say goes and Boomer would probably follow any order that sounds strange even if I wasn't, "Okay, Do you like cheeseburgers or hamburgers better mr. bouncy ball?" Butch looks at both of us like we're insane and I just smack my face and count to three slowly in my head to try and clam down before I say anything else, I've been known to lose my temper and say things I would rather not have said.

"No... I meant, oh nevermind I'll do it! let me think, okay here's one.. who wins in the next fight we have with those stupid powerpuffs?"

I have a feeling I know the outcome but seeing it before hand would help... the ball starts glowing and lifts back up into the air and the images of the six of us fighting appear.

"Wait... you think this thing is showing us the future... so that means this fight hasn't happened yet?"

I nod slowly while watching as we fight and then the fight ends and we end up retreating again... damn it, I should've asked to see something else. Why is it that we always lose when we are so much better than they are... to bad nothing can answer that question. "Damn... that's depressing, but I know what'll cheer me up! Let's see the next time Brick and his counterpart talk!"

I roll my eyes and say, "It doesn't let you hear things stupid... it only shows images."

He smirks and adds, "That's all I need to see to know if she's still mad at you."

I don't really wanna watch but since I'm curious I look over and well it looks like she's still mad, but when isn't she? I'd know that look anywhere she's about to yell at me... I was going to get her a new one... but now I think I've changed my mind, she looked stupid with it anyways, so in a way I did her a favor. "This is stupid!! It was just a dumb ribbon!" I say while glaring at the ball then the images go off and Butch and Boomer laugh and take turns asking it stupid pointless things like, 'What'll I eat for breakfast tomorrow?' and 'Will anyone come to Princesses birthday next month?'

I can't believe these two out of all the things we can learn and their asking that kind of stuff.

"Shut it you two... with as much as you two are asking it, it'll probably break, besides if you're gonna ask something ask someting useful!" Boomer looks annoyed and asks what, "Umm, like where will be... seven years from now?"

Boomer shurgs and says, "Why would I wanna know something so far away... besides I'd just forget it anyways."

Butch laughs and says, "You don't remember half the stuff we did last week!" He glares at Butch, "Hey! I do so!"

While those two continue on with whatever it is they're talking about I tune them out and watch the ball glow and it's a lot brighter than usual... well I don't know what's usual for it but it's still a heck of a lot brighter than when they were asking it questions. It starts to shine so bright that both Boomer and Butch look over at it as it shows really fast flashing pictures of the future... "Guess I wasn't specific enough and now it's trying to show a whole year that's seven years from now in a couple of minutes... but I can't catch anything that's going on, it's going way to fast."

Not even with my prefect eyesight does anything I'm seeing look like anything but one giant blur, even if I do catch a face or something it doesn't look familiar nothing does. "See, now don't our questions seem better than yours... I mean at least we could see ours." Boomer says, and I back up a little after Butch says.

"Hey guys... that thing isn't supposed to spin like that is it...?" Boomer adds, "And I don't think it's supposed to be this bright and shiny... do you think we broke it?"

"Wouldn't be the first time we broke one of Him's toys..." Butch says and I reply, "Ya, but I really don't think this is one of his toys..."

I hope we didn't break it, Him would kill us... also I really hope it doesn't blow up or something, because right now it kind of reminds me of those bombs Butch got of the internet last year. Then the light shines so bright I have to close my eyes or I might go blind and then it feels like something exploded only without any of the sound, the force of it is strong enough to knock me back off of my feet and I hit something hard... then it's not so bright anymore.

---

"Brick... Brick! Wake up already, would ya."

Oww, my head really _really_ hurts...

"Oww, what the hell happened?" I look up and see this blonde guy leaning over me... who the- "Boomer?" Sitting up fast I forget all about the pain that I was currently in.

"Ya... at least I think so... I mean I don't look like me, well the me the last time I looked anyways... and you don't look like the you from the last time I looked either I mean..." I'm to confused to deal with his stupidity right now.

"Boomer, shut up I think he gets it!"

I look up to see where that familiar yet unfamiliar voice came from and sure enough it's...

"Butch?" I ask not really sure, "This is all your fault you know!" Yup, that's Butch...

"How the hell is this all my fault?" I ask not seeing where he was going with this that is until he says, "You just had to ask what the future was like seven years from now... er then and now we're here which is then!" I look a little confused about the 'now', 'here', and 'then' thing for a minute there he sounded kinda like Boomer.

Just what I need two Boomers, I think my headache just worsened.

"Wait... this isn't all my fault!"

They where asking it questions too, there is no way I am taking all the blame for this. "Butch is right, I think so too!" He says joining in with Butch on blaming me, what the hell is it gang up on your leader and blame him day? Maybe it's all just some really whacked up dream, ya that's it I fell asleep earlier in Him's lair and now I'm dreaming... well dream or not I'm still not taking on all the blame for this.

"Shut up you two are just as respon-" But before I can go any farther I hear another voice that sounds somewhat familiar that causes me to look up to where it came from. "Well, this is something you don't see everyday... the Rowdyruff Boys arguing, what's the matter having an off day?"

I can't believe it I see three teenage girls floating in the air... wait... could that be? No way! The Powerpuff Girls!

--

**Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue, I changed somethings but for the most part the first chapter is still the same. The next chapter will have more changes in it than this one did, and I'm already working on it, so expect it next weekend or maybe sooner if I gets some nice reviews for this chapter.**

**Next chapter preview- "You cannot change the future because there is nothing to change. The future is not here yet."**


	2. Day 1: We're Teenagers?

A Past Not So Easily Forgotten

By: Olivia Whitlock

Chapter 2

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken.**

**Well I got quite a few alerts and faves for this story which is great but the first time I posted this I got 11 reviews for the first chapter, but I think I waited about a week before putting up the second chapter... oh well I just couldn't wait, and so you know the third chapter will not be as quick as this one was.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed, I love you guys!**

**The Rowdyruffs Pov only.**

* * *

_Full Summary: Ten year old Brick, Boomer, and Butch have accidentally come across one of Him's little toys... and of course them being who they are they manage to break it. Only afterwards they find out that it was not a toy like they had originally thought... it was something much more dangerous and very powerful._

_Soon they awake to a time very different than their own, a time seven years into the future where they find many things have changed mainly... themselves, they come to realize that they have awoken as teenagers._

_If you think that's bad listen to this, in order not to be found out by Him they now have to act like their teenage selves would act. A lot easier said than done seeing as they have no knowledge of anything that's going on around them let alone what has happened in all these years. And here's an interesting question while their in the future playing out their older selves where are the Rowdyruffs of that time period at?_

--

Chapter 2: Day 1- We're Teenagers?

_**Brick's POV**_

Is that really... the Powerpuff Girls!? They look, well older and different especially my counterpart... I can't really seem to take my eyes off of her she just looks so... different. Different than I would think she would look, not that I've ever gave it much thought or any thought for that matter, about how she would look like as a teenager.

Her being older is surprise all in itself, but the way she looks really caught me off guard and threw me for a loop all at the same time. I would never ever have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, Blossom cut her hair it's just barely to her shoulders and spiked it out at the ends it kinda reminds me of Buttercup's hairstyle back home... also she isn't wearing a ribbon... and her boobs are huge... well that's big a change but it's a good one at least. She also seems to be glaring... and I think it's at me, ya it's most definitely at me.

Why is it she always looks at me with that look, my brothers are just as guilty as I am when it comes to the crimes we commit but still I'm the only one she gets pissed off at... how is that even fair? Well at least she looks hot when she's mad that's an improvement... but I don't think telling her that would be the smartest idea at the moment. I now get the saying it looks could kill... I wonder what I've done this time?

Well at least Buttercup seems to be in a pissy mood too, so it's not just me this time that's a relief... taking a look over at Butch I see his attention is on his counterpart too. I guess my brothers counterparts have changed too... but not as much, with a quick glance over to the right at Bubbles she still looks like a weak crybaby to me. Her hair which is still in pigtails, is longer now. She should have outgrown that years ago... hey wait her hair is longer than Blossoms' now and it's somewhat curly too, or maybe spiral like.

Then I glance to my left at Buttercup, well she hasn't changed really except her hair is just pass her shoulders and has green and blue highlights it's longer than Blossom's too... I think shes' going for a goth punk look or something. Yup she even has the gothic punk make up...

Now what, do we fight, talk, are we even still enemies? By the looks their giving us I'm pretty sure that's a very big yes, but I really wonder besides the obvious changes on the outside what has changed on the inside. Because past what I see on the surface I can tell some very deep emotions are just waiting to burst out.

I wonder how I know that though... it's almost like I can feel their anger and is that pain?

_**Butch's POV**_

Her hair is still short and she still looks like a tomboy too though a sexy one... who'd ever think I'd think that about her.. wait, I just thought that about _Buttercup_. Eww, gross that's disgusting... I think I must have hit my head harder than I originally thought in the explosion. I can't believe I thought that and that I'm still alive, my head should have exploded... it needs to so I can forget I ever thought that.

Needing to clear my head so I look at the other two Powderpuffs, the blue one still looks like the baby that she is... bet she's still scared of the dark too. Now the pink puff, the leader of those sissy girls, she's changed the most... short hair looks good on her but she'd probably be cuter with long hair...

Damn it, what's wrong with me! She not cute at all, and Buttercup's not sexy! They are both ugly, sissy, boring little girls... okay not little girls anymore but their still girls so the're yucky!

Insulting Boomer should get my head back in the game, I look over only to find that he's still staring at his counterpart and he looks... upset... sad?

What the hell?

Boomer's an idiot, it's best to just forget about whatever is going on between him and the blue puff. Looking over at Brick, which is something I should have done to begin with, he always has the answers or at least comes up with a half decent plan most of the time. Of course, I'm leaning towards fighting... but I'll wait for the order since it doesn't seem like those dumb girls are gonna do anything but glare at us. But does he always have to think of so many strategies and scenarios at the same time that's why he always takes forever to choose one?

This could take all day...

_**Boomer's POV**_

That's Bubbles...

She's wearing her hair is in pigtails still but it's longer to her waist, it has some light blue highlights, and it's a little curly looking too... but she's gotten cute when'd that happen? Well okay she's always been kinda cute but now she's pretty.. really pretty, but I wonder what's wrong she doesn't seem to be angry like her sisters... actually she looks kinda sad.

And she's looking at me with that sadness... did I make her sad?

_**Brick's POV**_

Hearing a blast from my left and I look over to see that Buttercup has thrown an energy attack at Butch who looks like he was caught off gaurd because his arm was a grazed a little. Butch throws some insults and other words I've never heard in his already colorful vocabulary before and starts a head on attack.

"Hey Brick, catch!" I turn my attention back to Blossom in time to see her throwing a rather large energy attack at me, "What the hell!" I nearly shout as I barely dodge it... that would have done some serious damage... even if we are stronger now which I'm betting we are, that could have hurt me pretty badly.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" I say while finally glaring back at her, she just returns the glare with a very determined look in her eyes... and also something else something strong, and it makes me want to blow something up. I just shake the feeling off and look right back at her face only avoiding eye contact.

She's serious is'nt she, damn... this probably isn't still about her stupid ribbon. I get a feeling it's much more serious, and I'm starting to feel strange again... Man, I feel like I just killed her cat or something...

_**Boomer's POV**_

As I watch my brothers fighting with their counterparts I take a look at mine, but for some reason she isn't attacking me like theirs' did.

Maybe I should say something to her, but what should I say?

She looks so sad... I feel like I'm the reason, and for once that doesn't make me happy that I might be the reason she's upset. It's probably because I've never seen her look sad like this, it's a different kind of sad and I don't like it one bit. I want to do something but I don't know how, I've never had to cheer anybody up before, so I'd probably just make things worse. Maybe I should still try though...

"Umm... Bubbles...?"

Great now she's looking at me what do I say now...

"Er... why do you look sad... not that I care... or anything."

I cross my arms and try to act like I mean that... but I don't because I want to help her but I can't make myself look weak while I do it, and now she's glaring at me... great I knew I was no good at being nice... "I know you don't... care, you don't care at all! So just leave me alone okay!" Tears well up in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall, she just turns to watch her sisters fight.

I never seen her like this, and even though she's really sad the saddest I've ever seen her, she still kept her tears from falling... is she trying to be strong in front of me?

Does she think I'll make fun of her if she cries... well I've done it before, great now I feel even worse. I guess I could always try again...

"...Um."

I can't think of anything to say though, this is so stupid I don't have to do this it's not my problem! But it was me somehow I know that I was the one that made her sad, and I don't even know how I did it, why do I even care anyways? I've made her cry before, it's the same thing... I'm just seeing things that aren't there! But it is there, and it's not the same... at least those times I knew what I did to make her cry so maybe that's what's really bothering me not knowing what I did.

Well she's not letting her tears out, she's strong enough to hold them back... so maybe she'll get over it... though if I knew what I did maybe I could change it, I could try anyways and then she wouldn't have to be strong enough to get over it.

So when we go back home I could try and change the future?

"You cannot change the future because there is nothing to change. The future is not here yet."

My head snaps up and I look over at Bubbles who still isn't looking at me, did I say that out loud?

"No... you didn't."

_**Brick's POV**_

Before when I fought with her was just because I was bored or wanting to annoy her but still I gave it my all then, and now it seems to be a fight to the death and I'm holding back. I'm over the fact that she killed me before and I've been over it for a while now, I'm alive again aren't I? Besides she was aiming to beat me when we first meet and I was aiming to destroy her so it was karma or some shit like that.

So I don't hold anything against her or her sisters, Butch is the only one of us that still does. Besides if I killed her who would I have left to fight with...

Not counting my brothers of course... but still fighting them can only be so much fun, I wonder when Blossom got so serious about all this, it can't be because of the ribbon... even though she can hold grudges for a while. I catch her right fist but this time I don't let go so she throws her left one at me and I catch it too, "Blossom... why are we fighting like this?"

Okay I admit the first few times I wanted her to be serious like she is now because I did want to kill her but... now I like to fight with her.. I don't want one of us to _really_ win, because then we wouldn't be able to fight anymore. She tries to pull her fists back but I'm not letting go until she answers me, I can be just as stubborn as she can so I'm going to get my answer one way or another.

"Why...? You know danm well why!"

Then she swings her right knee towards me fast but I somehow dodged most of the blow but still I get hit... and I let go of her hands in the process. I'm aware now that I've been fighting that I'm faster and stronger but I'm not sure how to fight in this body, it's new and strange even though it's mine, this has to stop she'll win if it keeps going on like this.

Maybe if I keep talking I can get through to her, I have no doubt whatsoever that she will be angry with just defeating me or with me retreating... she's going for the kill this time. It's written all over her face... it's in the tone of her voice and I'm sure if I could look into her eyes it would be in there too.

"No... I don't."

She laughs a little but it's far from a happy laugh... it actually doesn't sound anything like her at all, has she changed more than I first thought?

"What are you trying to pull here Brick?"

"I'm not _trying to pull_ anything."

I can tell already she doesn't believe me, not that that's anything new... I mean I've lied before but not about anything too serious, at least as far as I know I haven't. "Well you're obviously up to something... and what ever it is won't work because I'm through talking!" She says as she charges back at me with another type of energy attack I didn't know she had... damn where do they all keep coming from, do I have any new attacks?

_**Butch's POV**_

"You're pretty good... but I'm much better!" I say as I use another power I didn't even know I had... throwing things with my mind awesome and so is this teenage body of mine! It's so much stronger and faster and these new techniques aren't half bad either, I could so get use to this... maybe what Brick did was a good thing after all.

I wonder what else I can do...

"Oh, ya we'll see who the better one is!" She tosses a car off of her and gets ready for her next attack.

I just smirk, I'm too powerful I can't possibly lose.

"Bring it!"

_**Brick's POV**_

Well, I think I'm getting a bit better at handling this body of mine but...

Even though I'm curious about how much I've improved and I might test that out later when I'm not battling against Blossom. Just as I dodge her energy blast I get hit with her fist and the suddenly... "Where the hell-"

"I see the three of you are finally here!"

Three... I glance behind me and sure enough there are my brothers and Butch looks pissed... and Boomer well he looks as confused as I feel. Then I turn to the voice that had something familiar about it and what I see is a little grayish monkey...

"Mojo!"

He looks old- uh er... standing before us is a small, when did he get so small... gray talking monkey... which can only be Mojo. "Yes, now hurry... you three are running very late! You are late by all of five minutes, and you being late is-" He says pointing at his watch while still taking... since when does Mojo have a watch?

Well somethings never change, man is he still talking? Yup and he's still repetitive... I tune out his ramblings about 'late' 'five minutes' 'late' 'hurry' 'five minutes' well you get it... he's basically saying the same thing over and over only using different words.

"Late for what?"

But before this old-er Mojo can answer my question Butch buts in saying, "Who cares about that... what the hell are we doing here I was in the middle of a fight! And I was winning!" Something crashes very loudly in another room... looking towards the way the sound came I see nothing strange... but it's times like this I wish I had Boomer's X-ray version, though Mojo seems to be ignoring it so it's probably nothing.

Mojo just smiles evilly... his still does that at his age, that can't be to healthy.

"You can continue to pound those stupid girls after your Birthday party!"

What it's our birthday... wait, "Um, how old are we?"

I look back over to see Boomer who has yet to say anything, he's still looking confused about the sudden change of scenery... he's a little slow on the up take. "Ha, and you say Mojo is forgetful when in fact it is you that is-" I cut him off by reminding him that we are running late, "Oh, well yes you three are turning..." He starts to count on his fingers then takes off his boots to count his toes, he's gone senile.

"Seventeen." He answers while putting his boots back on.

Seventeen!

We just turned ten... so what does that mean, maybe we have to live out this whole year like what was shown in that ball, that can't be can it? No way... I'm finding a way out of here and soon I'm not planning on spending any more time than necessary here... even if I am a little curious.

"Awesome, will there be cake!?"

Well, looks like Boomer's back to normal, but I still don't know how we got here either.

"Mojo, how did we get to your lab anyways?" Mojo just looks at his watch and says, "Him teleported you, now hurry up! The guests will be here soon!"

Since when can Him do that? Wait, guests... did he say guests? We've never had people come to our birthdays before... I wonder who all is coming, well I don't think it'll hurt just to stay for our birthday party but after that I'm finding a way out of here!

--

**Well that's the end of the second chapter... so what do you think? **

**The next chapter will include the Rowdyruffs party, uninvited guests, and there will be more info about Boomer, don't miss the next exciting episode of 'A Past Not So Easily Forgotten!' Lol just kiddin, But I do hope you'll read the next chapter and please review!**

**Next chapter preview- "For the average man the past always has a stronger pull than the future."**


End file.
